


Are You Drunk

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [37]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Dammit, are you drunk?”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 17





	Are You Drunk

“It’s 3 in the fucking morning,”  Enjolras growled into his phone, “This better be important.”

“Morning, Apollo.”

Grantaire .  ** “Dammit, are you drunk?” **

“No. But I am outside.”

“Why?”

“...can I come in?”

Enjolras grumbled as he got up and went to the door, but stopped as soon as he saw the bruised and bloody face of Grantaire. “What the fuck happened?”

“Long story. Mind if I crash here?”

“Come in, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“You don’t have to-”

“You’re not bleeding on my couch.” He put a hand on  Grantaire’s arm, “R, let me help.”

“...alright. Thank you, Enjolras.”


End file.
